Fair bargain
by vailea
Summary: Warning: Everybody on this story its out of character. Some random thing about a slaves and pets involving Vincent,Aerith,Sephiroth and maybe Cloud...will see and of course they are not mine...sad
1. Chapter 1

**_Vincent... I liked. It's your real name?_**

_**Yes, my lady.**_

_**Came closer. I will not beat you.**_

_**Yes, as you wish, my lady.**_

With some difficult given the fact he was enchained the man moved closer to his future master or mistress as she was a woman.

The room was dimly lit and he couldn't see her face clearly, she was near the door and in the darkest corner.

_**Stop there.**_

She ordered and he did immediately. First impression, in his case, could be the best or perhaps the only one.

_**Straight yourself and turn around**._

Her voice was soft but commanding. He did as he was told and turn his back to her, feeling her gaze roaming his body. He felt like a tinny piece of meat been looking at by a very hungry predator. He mentally sighed, always the same routine, he missed been free. Always hoping against all hope he maybe could win it, his freedom, or maybe something resembling it.

**_Wish was your former occupation?_**

Oh dear! This means trouble. If she finds out he knew how to read and write, it will cause more… difficulties than necessary.

**_Do not hesitate and answer me, slave!_**

He didn't realize he was silent near two minutes.

_**I was trained for company, my lady**_

Well it wasn't a lie. He did train for been a company pet but it wasn't the whole truth either.

_**I see.**_

He couldn't see it as he was not facing the woman but he could fell her getting closer and he inwardly tensed

_**Tell me and be more… specific. What kind of company?**_

He felt something touching his skin. He wanted to flinch but that would give him more than just a little trouble, yet again he only stared fixedly to the wall and didn't move as some sort of whip traced down his shoulder blades, his rear and then his legs.

_**All types, my lady. **_

**_Excellent, then you may serve me …and if you are enough cooperative, maybe you even win your… freedom._**

The woman observed pleased the slave's reaction to her last word. How pitiful he believed her and funny at the same time. Poor thing, still having hope. After all maybe it was a good idea having a pet and well… one as gorgeous as this was worth of it, that for sure.

The man was well built. Tall, even than she, with shoulder length midnight hair, silky and straight. Creamy and very pale skin and deep red eyes. Indeed beautiful. She reassumed her former place near the door and pulsed a small button on its left side.

_**You may turn now but stay there.**_

Again he did as she says and stood still until the door opened and a small man entered the room. He bowed and grabbed the leash attached to the slave's necklace tugging it to make him move toward the exit. The man fallowed though reluctantly and they abandon the room.

The lights brightened and other man opened the door this time motioning the woman to fallow him. Outside, the hall was full of doors but the man led her to a large room at the end of it. It was the one she'd been previously her selection. Now the pet's seller or slave's trader, name it as you wish would attend her.

_**Make yourself comfortable, my lady, the master will be here in a minute**._

The man bowed again and leaved her.

…Well I guess he'll not make me wait. It's not as if I am anybody**…**

_**I hope you liked our collection, my lady. We are the very best pet store in the city, if you agree… of course**._

The voice startled her as she didn't hear the man coming but she didn't show it, just turned and gave the newcomer a lopsided smirk

_**Of course it pleased me. You have very interesting pieces on it. Actually I'll keep one of them**._

The man smiled warmly and disgustingly fake and bowed his head lightly

**_Certainly, my lady. We are very proud of our specimens. If you already choose, then we'll just talk about the price and after such trifle, the supplies you'll need for the pet, of course._**

_**Of course**_

They both smiled. His innerving, hers sarcastic. Business grins

**_If you are so kind to join me. We better talk this in my office. Fallow me, please._**

The woman nodded and walked behind the man, fallowing him to a dark wood door in the farthest corner of the room. He opened the door and let her in closing it after he entered too.

_**Please sit down.**_

She did and he waked from her toward a big screen monitor across the room.

_**Do you remember the pet's name? Or you preferred that I showed them to you again?**_

**_I don't remember but I think he's unique, so you don't have to show me all of them again._**

_**Of course and it will be…**_

_**The red eyed beauty**._

The man couldn't help but smile. Oh yes! He'll get a fair bargain here.

_**Oh yes!, Vincent.**_

_**Exactly, Vincent.**_

_**A very good choice if you ask me. He's highly skilled in many… areas and of course, fully trained for company. Can also read and write…**_

_**He can??**_

Again he smiled seen her surprise. If she wanted one of his most beautiful pets, she'll have to pay for it

_**Oh yes! When I acquired him, he already knew it. His former master was a very important scientist. We only …added a few things to his abilities… such as obedience…**_

He left it there waiting for the predictable question about security but it never came as he expected, the woman just arched her perfect brows and waited for him to continue. He cleared his throat and smiled sweetly again

_**Also had been owned by a scientist make him special in many different ways. As you will find out he is most sensitive than the rest of normal humans, I mean he is fastest and strongest than the media and particularly hard to control. But what gives you some kind of advantage is the fact that he can not lie, the doctor implanted some kind of microchip on his head that produce some sort of electromagnetic impulses when the neuronal activity changes into the studied patrons of what we supposedly know it's a lie, so this chip provokes a massive release** **of dopamine to his brain effectively** **blocking his muscular activity.Dopamine is also a neurohormone released by the hypothalamus. Its main function as a hormone is to inhibit the release of prolactin from the anterior lobe of the pituitary. Resuming he lies, he can not move**_

_**All right, am impressed, you know about the theme but I did not ask you so many information. Just one question, are you selling me some kind of Indian pig?**_

_**Oh no, no, of course not, but as you see, he is one of our most valuable items, so of course, it's not cheap**._

She smiled him just as sweet and stood up walking toward him.

_**If I were any other person this will be the point when I'll say: Oh you offend me, of** **course I can pay**!_! – She raised her lash and traced the trader jaw line very slow.

_**But been who I am, and given the fact that I am in a very good mood, I'll only tell you three words…**_

By now the man was sweating and completely tense under her gaze, fully aware of his mistake. He was certain that the words: **_you/are/dead_** were the last ones he ever heard. He jus waited…

_**Name/the/price**_


	2. Chapter 2

He almost fainted when she spoke. The woman was staring at him waiting for his answer.

_**Ten million**__…-_ he stuttered and waited for her to ask for a better price, but she only smiled.

_** I will give you fifteen and I'll avoid you any more chances to ask for a better price. Agree? **_

He almost chocked. Fifteen?? Of course he agreed a five plus without asking? She certainly was a good dealer and rich!

_** Agree, my lady.**_

_**Good, so after this "trifle" thing I will like to see the pet's items.**_

_** Of course. Fallow me, please.**_

They leaved the room and this time the man guided her to a crowded seemingly crystal bell upside down full of every kind of objects she identified as the "items"

_** We have all kind of things, so depends on you how to treat your pet. We have necklaces, manacles, leather straps, robes, normal clothes, ID microchips, hand carved plaques, lashes, chains, whips, but also, all sort of cleaning products specially made for pets…**_

He paused for air and looked at her. She was clearly not paying him the slightest attention observing as she was a set of leather straps and silver chains. He sighed and waited patiently for her to pick up whatever she wants to use with her new acquisition. Then she turned after a while and pointed a few articles he was more than happy to keep for her, it were the expenses.

_** Do you make hand carved works?**_

_**Certainly my lady**_

_** Good. I will like an onyx necklace laced with red diamonds and matching manacles, very light but strong with an add of healing spells on it, understood?**_

_** yes, understand. Will that be all?**_

_**Yes, the rest is just fine. I'll take it from the store. Send them to my place this afternoon.**_

_** Together with your pet or you will be carrying it now? If its that so, should I prepared it?**_

_** Yes, get it ready. Am taken it with me, walking.**_

The man bowed and turned to leave when she stopped him

_**Wait…-**_ she handed him a pack she took from one of the shelves and smiled.

Put this on it. Remember we are going to head back home… walking

The trader took the package and smiled. This will be worth of watching- he thought – leaving the room and heading toward the pets common cage.-_Oh yes! It will. The "get_ _your hands off me or I'll bit you_" pet will learn his fair place today. All his pride ruined

by just one single motion. The trader smiled to himself and rubbed his hands with expectation, he certainly would enjoy the pet's humiliation.

To be continue… (X Files music)


End file.
